1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for communicating with a programmable hearing aid for adapting the programmable hearing aid by providing operating parameters to the programmable hearing aid to set the hearing aid for operation matched to the hearing impairment of the user and/or various auditory situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known for manufacturers to provide characteristic data to a hearing acoustician to enable the acoustician to enter operating parameters into the hearing aid for setting the hearing aid, so that the hearing aid operates in a manner which is intended to be matched to the particular impairment of the user, and/or to particular auditory situations, such as a loud or noisy environment, use with a telephone, etc.
Programmable hearing aids of this type offer a number of adjustable parameters which are intended to enable the optimum matching of the electro-acoustic behavior of the hearing aid to the hearing impairment to be compensated. At the same time, however, the adaptation becomes increasingly difficult for the hearing aid acoustician because of the number of parameters and the multitude of possible setting combinations arising therefrom. This can lead to a faulty adaptation of the hearing aid or to a non-optimum utilization of all adaptation possibilities.